Harry Potter y Las Artes Oscuras
by Anthony Leed
Summary: Hola! este es mi primer fic es sobre el libro 6º y como em gustaria a mi que fuera leanlo y dejen rw please
1. El libro misterioso

Harry Potter y las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Notas del autor: Primero ante todo decir que pueden haber spoliers del libro 5º y que si no has leido nada de este no siga leuyenso ya que te enterarias de cosas que no podrian ser de tu agrado. Holaaaa este es mi 1º fic espero que no sean muy exigentes conmigo (. A ver actualizare el fic cada semana aunque seguramente tenga los capitulos ya escritos no lo pondre todos a la vez solo 1 por semana a no ser que me animeis con los rw y escriba algun capitulo ma pronto( Bueno os dejo con el primer capitulo:  
  
El libro misterioso.  
  
Eran las 11:50 de la noche en una pequeña casa de privet drive en el numero 4 un niño de 15 años estaba mirando por la ventana esperando a que llegaran las 12 de la noche opara asi cumplir 16 años. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho en todo el tiempo que llebaba ahí desde que comenzo las vacaciones solo habia recibido 3 cartas. 1 de su amigo Ron, otra de su amiga Hermione y la ultima del director del colegio Albus Dumbledore. La ultima carta le dejo con la boca abierta en ella el director le deci que no podria recibir mas cartas en todo el verano por cuestiones de seguridad y eso habia sido para Harry como si le echaran un cubo de agua encima no podia creer que se fuera a tirar todo el verano sin ningun contacto con el exterior. Asi que suponia que este año no recibiria ningun regalo ya que todos se los mandaban sus amigos por lechuza y eso ahora no podría hacerse, Y mucho menos sus tíos se acordarían de su cumpleaños . Asi que alli estaba esperando que se le gastara un año mas de su vida, que para el solo era una vida de penas, dolor y angustias que ya no merecia la pena vivir. Solo seguia ahí por esa estupida profecia. El deberia enfrentarse alguna vez a él, a Lord Voldemort y alguno de los dos no sobreviviria a ese encuentro. El debe seguir vivo para poder proteger a los seres queridos que le quedan. Sin darse cuenta ya se habian echo las 12:01 por lo tanto ya tenia un año mas ya tenia 16 años. En ese preciso instante una pequeña luz aparecio en su cuarto sin que Harry se diera cuenta y un libro aparecio encima de su cama el la portada no se veia ningun tipo de letras ni titulo solo una tapa de piel negra. Poco después Harry dejo sus pensamientos y decidio acostarse se dirigio a su cama y encontro el libro. Estaba pensando que no era suyo cuando el libro se abrió solo por la pagina 50. Harry no sabia que hacer si salir de ahí corriendo, o coger el libro y mirarlo. Optó por la segundo opción, se acerco a la cama y cogio el libro de este salio una pequeña nota que Harry cogio y leyo:  
  
Querido Harry.  
  
Tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si, llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento en el que ya estas preparado para lo que se te viene encima. Ahora deberás leerte este libro no temas no es nada malo solo espero que cuando lo termines de leer sepas que hacer.  
  
Tu nuevo amigo.  
  
Harry djo la nota a un lado y miro el libro en la primera página leyó:  
  
Libro de la vida. ¿Qué hacer cuando se tienen poderes misteriosos y no sabes controlarlos?  
  
¿Acaso el que le hubiera enviado el libro estaba loco? El no tenia poderes misteriosos solo era un poco especial pero no era para tanto. Aun así Harry siguió leyendo el libro parecía muy interesante en un principio solo hablaba de los poderes que podía poseer una persona hasta que llego a una página en la que había un dibujo de una mano y arriba ponía: Mano de la verdad pon aquí la tuya y te diremos tus poderes especiales y de donde te vienen.  
  
Harry se entusiasmo mucho con esto ahora sabría cuales eran sus supuestos poderes misteriosos. Harry coloco la su mano en la mano dibujada y abajo aparecieron unas letras.  
  
Aparta tu mano del libro y este se adaptara a tus poderes especiales.  
  
Harry hizo lo que decía y aparto su mano, en ese momento el libro se cerro y una luz apareció de su interior era una luz blanca muy relajante que alumbro todo su cuarto, Harry casi no podia ver nada hasta que la luz cedió y el libro seguía ahí sin ningún tipo de diferencia. Cuando Harry se acerco vio la primera diferenta el la tapa ponía Harry James Potter. Harry abrió el libro y empezó a leer. En el índice había cosas muy interesantes el 1º capitulo ponía Poderes, en el 2º ¿Cómo utilizar sus poderes?, en el 3º ¿Dónde practicar los poderes?, en el 4º Magia, ¿Cómo controlarla?, en el 5º Magia oscura y magia blanca aprenda a utilizarla. Así había hasta unos 100 capítulos era increíble todas las cosas que se podía averiguar en ese libro era como una biblioteca portátil pero era imposible que en ese libro hubiera tanta información apenas tenia 2 cm. de grosor un libro con tanta información debería ser gigantesco. Pero al pasar del índice vio el truco del libro. En esa página ponía:  
  
Para leer el libro usted debe decir el capitulo que quiera leer y aparecerá el capitulo. El libro solo podrá utilizarlo usted y si otra persona intenta utilizarlo recibirá un hechizo de sueño que lo dejara dormido durante 1 semana. Cuídelo como si fuera su mayor tesoro.  
  
Harry estaba impresionado no podría creer que ese libro le perteneciera a el y estaba tb muy confundido ¿Quién le habría mandado el libro?  
  
Nota del autor:  
  
Os a gustado este comienzo??? Espero que si y no dudeis en enviar rw diganme lo que kieran pero envienmelosss!! En el proximo capitulo veréis cuales son los poderes de Harry y este empezara a utilizarlos no sigais sin enviarme RW 


	2. Los poderes se revelan

Harry Potter y las artes oscuras.  
  
Notas del autor: Holaaaaaa que les pareció la idea del libro?? Me costo mucho esa escena no sabia que tipo de objeto poner hasta que se me vino a la mente "el libro de la vida" con el tiempo este libro le ayudara mucho a Harry y os sorprenderá a vosotros ah! Dejarme reviuws T-T no me habéis dejao ni 1 a ver si poniendo el segundo capituloi os vais animando no olvidéis que no dejare el fic y que lo seguiré actualizando mientras mas rw mas pronto actualiza dew  
  
2. Los poderes se revelan.  
  
Harry estuvo leyendo el libro hasta altas horas de la mañana pero decidió dejar la parte de sus poderes para mañana ya que no le daría tiempo ver todo así que lo dejo aparte para seguir con el por la mañana. A las 8:00 Harry ya estaba despierto, era costumbre suya levantarse todos los días a esa hora. Nada mas levantarse hizo su cama se dio una ducha y bajo a desayunar.  
  
Cuando bajo allí estaba tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Cuando Harry entro ni le hicieron caso, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la ignorancia de sus tíos al menos ahora tendría el libro para entretenerse.  
  
Tía Petunia hablo.  
  
Vernon cariño todos nuestros vecinos se han ido de vacaciones este año ¿no crees q es un poco extraño?, estamos solos en toda la calle incluso la señora Figg se ha ido. Harry sabia perfectamente que desde que el descubrió que la señora Figg era una squib, Dumbledor la relevo del cargo de vigilar a Harry por lo tanto ya no estaba en su casa.  
  
Bueno cariño no te preocupes el año que viene esperemos que este niño ya no este con nosotros y nos demos unas merecidas vacaciones OH! Eso seria una magnifica idea Vernon. Harry hizo caso omiso a lo que decían termino su desayuno y se dirigió a su cuarto por las escaleras se encontró a su primo que inmediatamente se aparto todo lo que pudo (y eso fue mucho viendo lo gordo que seguía) para que Harry pasara desde que el llego Dudley se comportaba así mientras mas lejos estuviera de el mejor, lo rehuía y cuando se cruzaban se apartaba lo máximo posible. Harry supuso que le tendría miedo.  
  
Cuando Harry llego a su cuarto se echo n la cama y cogió el libro. Abrió la primera pagina y miro que el capitulo de sus poderes era el 1º. Así dijo: 1º capitulo! El libro empezó a engordar hasta tener un grosor de unos 6 cm. Era increíble. Harry abrió la primera pagina y empezó a leer:  
  
Tema 1  
Poderes de Harry Potter  
  
Los poderes de Harry Potter vienen de dos fuentes una de ellas es la genética de descendencia de la línea de los Potter que es la única rama de magos que queda viva de descendencia del gran mago Godric Grifindor. La segunda fuente es proveniente de Tom Marvorolo Ridle o como mas común se conoce Lord Voldemort.  
  
Poderes provenientes del linaje Potter  
  
Entre estos poderes cabe destacar los poderes de hacer magia sin un canalizador (varitas, espadas, cuchillos.) y el de hablar con la mente. Otros son mas comunes como leer el pensamiento y detectar los tonos de voz según estos se puede saber si una persona esta diciendo la verdad o no tb pueden controlar tus tonos de voz. Otro es la levitación poder mas común entre los magos de línea pura y de gran nivel mágico. El poder mas importante adquirido de esta forma es el del control del espacio. Un poder que casi nadie posee este poder te puede permitir controlar lo que te rodea tanto objetos como personas se necesita gran potencial mágico para que este poder no afecte a las personas. Este poder una vez utilizado se hace cada vez más fácil de controlar. Aparte de estos poderes están los poderes comunes en todo mago con descendencia pura.  
  
Poderes provenientes de Lord Voldemort  
  
Entre los poderes menos importantes están la posibilidad de hablar parsel (el lenguaje de las serpientes) y todos los lenguajes de animales mágicos que existan (es decir se puede hablar con cualquier animal mágico) Otro poder es la dominación de las artes oscuras control que es muy difícil para un mago normal pero que en este caso resulta simple con un poco de aplicación. Un poder muy útil tb es el de control de la magia de tu cuerpo. Con el puedes controlar la magia de tu pudiéndola canalizar a través de tus manos. Este poder unido al de magia sin varita que posee por la línea Potter hace posible un controlo total e tus sentidos y del la magia de tu cuerpo pudiendo llegar a controlar tus sentidos mas que cualquier humano. Otro poder es el de trasladarse en el espacio de un lugar a otro sin necesidad de un aprendizaje solo se debe saber donde esta el lugar no ase falta conocerlo. El poder más importante de esta rama es el poder de llamar a los ancestros animales. Es decir llamar a espíritus animales de gran poder para ayudarte en las luchas.  
  
Cuando Harry termino de leer esto estaba estupefacto no sabia como pero tenia todos esos poderes era increíble. Decidió que a partir de ese momento ejercitaría sus poderes hasta controlarlos por completo. Así decidió empezar a controlar el poder de magia sin varita para que el ministerio no le acusara de utilizar la magia fuera del colegio. Cuando controlara ese poder podría seguir con el de levitación y los demás según la descendencia de su padre. Después ya vería los de la descendencia de la magia de lord voldemort pero lo que estaba seguro era de no dejar ni uno solo de sus poderes especiales fuera. 


	3. Utilizando los poderes

Harry Potter y las artes oscuras.  
  
Notas del autor: Holaaaa aquí sigo enviando capitulos ante todos dar gracias a esas simpaticas personas que mandan rr y que me dan animos para seguir para deciros la verdad tengo ecrito ya hasta el 6º capitulo pero claro según lo que me digais cambiare algunas cosillas o TODO no se que are.  
  
Respondiendo a rr: sSiRiUs BlAcKk22 este me a emocionado jejeje me encantan estos tipos de rr me dan muchos ánimos muchas gracias por el rr, tb lei tu ff jajaja es verdad el comienzo es un poco loco jajaja tendremos una imaginación parecida :D bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que sigas dejando rr.  
  
silver22 muchas gracias por tu rr me gusta mucho me dan muchos ánimos espero que sigas leyendo la historia y claro q seguiré actualizando(  
  
Capitulo3:  
  
Utilizando los poderes.  
  
Harry seguía leyendo el libro leyendo por encima como poder utilizar sus poderes el primero que decidió practicar fue el de magia sin varita. En el capitulo sobre como utilizar sus poderes leyó que solo tenia que concentrarse en lo que quería hacer en un principio debería decir el hechizo en voz alta para que su cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando a hacer la magia sin varita.  
  
Harry decidió hacer un hechizo simple solo haría reducir su escritorio sin su varita. Entonces empezó a pensar en su escritorio haciéndose pequeño y dijo en voz alta. ¡Reducio! El escritorio empezó a hacerse mas pequeño pero no se hizo todo lo que harry quería. Siguió intentándolo durante media hora hasta que consiguió que el escritorio se hiciera diminuto.  
  
Ahora decidió hacer un hechizo mas complicado puso su varita en el escritorio pensó en que la varita levitara. Entonces grito. ¡Vingardium Leviosa! Y la varita comenzó a levitar Harry lo había conseguido ¡estaba controlando la magia sin varita! Estaba muy emocionado entonces con la mente intento acercar una silla sin decir ningún hechizo empezó a pensar en que quería que la silla se le acercase cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió la tenia a su lado lo había conseguido! Ya no le hacia falta decir el hechizo.  
  
Entonces intento hacer algo mas complicado decidió convertir la silla en un pájaro algo bastante difícil con la varita ahora lo intentaría sin ella. Harry se concentro todo lo que pudo tenia que conseguirlo cerro los ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en ello de repente noto que algo se posaba en su hombro al abrir los ojos tenia una especie de paloma en su hombro era increíble lo había conseguido aunque tenia un pequeño fallo una pata de la paloma era de madera. Pero había conseguido la gran mayoría y era la primera vez! Estaba muy sorprendido el próximo paso seria intentar la levitación. Entonces siguió leyendo el libro por el capitulo en el que se explicaba la levitación. Después de varias horas pensó que debería empezar a practicarlo según el libro debería pensar que era completamente ligero que no pesaba nada y que así podría levitar. Se puso de pie en medio de la habitación y empezó a concentrarse siguió en esa posición durante casi una hora parecía no cansarse concentrándose en que era como una pluma ligera. En ese momento empezó a elevarse primero llego a 3 cm. después 5 hasta que llego a medio metro después llego al metro y ya estaba chocando con el techo así que decidió bajar. Justo en el momento en que llego abajo tía petunia lo estaba llamando para el almuerzo. A Harry se le ocurrió algo en ese momento podría comenzar a utilizar sus poderes no haría nada malo un poco de diversión. Harry salio de su cuarto levitando unos 5 cm. Lo que hacia que no se escucharan sus pasos al llegar a la cocina estaba toda la familia Dursley. Cuando entro levito hasta los 10 cm. Al acercarse a la mesa sus tíos ni le miraron por eso no se dieron cuenta de que su sobrino ahora media 10 cm. mas, Así que para que alguien le prestara atención Harry tosió un poco. pero nada seguían ignorándolo así que harry decidió comenzar a hacer algo. Se concentro en que la mesa empezara a moverse y cuando abrió los ojos la mesa comenzaba a temblar y empezó a moverse titando todo el almuerzo que había encima de ella sus tíos empezaron a gritar y su primo se callo de la silla provocando un gran estruendo en ese momento todos giraron a mirar a Harry.  
  
Cuando lo vieron levitando a unos 10 cm. no sabían que hacer Vernon empezó a ponerse rojo de la ira y no tardo en comenzar a chillar. QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MOCOSO COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO EN MI CASA NO TE LO PERMITIRE AHORA MISMO ESTAS FUERA DE CASA NO EM IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASE Y.... Calla ya! Dijo harry y en ese momento tío Vernon cerro la boca pero no voluntariamente. Vernon tenia la boca cerrada con cinta aislante no podía quitársela y estaba aun mas rojo de la ira. En ese momento no aguanto mas tío Vernon se abalanzo sobre el pero antes de tocarlo salio despedido y choco contra la pared, quedo inconsciente pero seguidamente harry grito.  
  
Enervate!  
  
Tío Vernon se despertó tenia cara de terror Harry pensó que ya había sido suficiente por hoy así que paro la mesa e hizo desaparecer la cinta de la boca de tío vernon. Harry levito hasta medio metro estando mas alto que cualquier persona que se encontrara ahí y dijo.  
  
No quise hacer eso tío, creo que pasa cada vez que alguien me quiere hacer daño espero que no vuelvas a intentar hacerme nada, por tu seguridad. Harry nunca había creído que si tío intentara pegarle sabia que sus intenciones eran esas no sabia como pero lo entendía y su reacción fue esa no intento hacerle ningún daño pero así había terminado.  
  
Después de esto dejo la cocina y bajo unos cm. su levitación hasta quedar a unos 3 cm. Entro en su habitación y siguió leyendo ahora decidió ponerse a controlar el poder de hablar a otras personas con la mente.  
  
Tras leerse todo lo que ponía sobre el poder de hablar por la mente intento practicarlo con Ron. Empezó a concentrarse y formo en su mente la palabra Ron.  
  
-------------------En otro lugar n la Madriguera-------------------------.  
  
Estaban la familia Wesley almorzando y ron escucho su nombre.  
  
¿Qué quieres Fred? No te he dicho nada Ron. ¿entonces quien me ha llamado? Nadie te ha llamado Ron. Dijo Molly. He escuchado mi nombre. En ese momento Ron escucho otra vez una voz pero parecía que estaba lejana "Ron soy harry no te asustes ve a tu cuarto si no estas en el tengo que hablar contigo". Ron estaba impresionado no podía creer ¿como Harry estaba ablando con el? Dejo la cocina sin decir nada y subió a su cuarto lo mas rápido posible. ¿Harry?, ¿estas hay? "Si Ron ¿estas solo? Si, pero ¿como es posible? Te cuento todo. Harry le empezó a contar toda la historia, lo del libro, sus nuevos poderes, la nota misteriosa.. Cuando termino Ron estaba con la boca abierta, no se lo podía creer su amigo era un gran mago y según lo que el sabia el mas poderosos de la historia solo lo podía comparar con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y con Dumbledore. 


	4. Tutores

Harry Potter y las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Respondiendo a rr:  
  
Sisma-Anon: Me as dado una gran idea en un principio no pensaba darle tutores ni nada, pero desde que me dejaste el rr me lo pense y aki esta ( creo q seguire con el fic gracias a ti pq temo represalias tuyas :S jaajaj :P es broma claro que seguire con el pero me aria mucho animo que dejaran muchos rr(.  
  
LoBeZnO: me a gustado tu rr ademas formas parte de uno de mis autores preferidos como tu historia la de la orden del fénix espero que sigas actualizandola y e seguido tu consejo ahora le costara mas seguir con sus poderes al menos hasta el final de este año no terminara con todos.  
  
Lady Origin: Gracias por tu rr seguir leyendo mi fic pf!.  
  
CAPIT: Jejeje la verdad es que no sabia de que manera poner eso pero creo que me quedo bien ya estaba un poco arto de que siempre le chillaran a Harry asi que se me ocurrio eso espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste.  
  
sSiRiUs BlAcKk22: olaaaa me dejas otroo rr espero que sigas asi me encanta que mi historia tenga seguidores ;) me gusta que te halla gustado el capitulo a ver si este tb te gusta espero que me lo contestes en? (  
  
Capitulo 4. Tutores  
  
Ron seguía muy sorprendido acababa de dejar de hablar con Harry y volvía a la cocina, cuando llego su madre le pregunto que estaba asiendo.  
  
¿Dónde estabas ron? Estaba en mi cuarto. ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto? Hem..pues estaba viendo una cosa de..de.de un libro. ¿desde cuando lees tu? Era sobre los Chuddley Cannons. Ah! Muy bien, ahora sal al patio que hay que desgnominizar. Ahora voy mama.  
  
En su cuarto de a casa de sus tíos Harry seguía leyendo ahora intentaría controlar el poder de leer la mente y el poder de notar los tonos de voz. Para eso tendría que hablar con alguien intentaría hablar con su primo, aunque eso seria un gran esfuerzo.  
  
Siguió leyendo durante toda la tarde hasta las 8:00 entonces ya no tenia que leer mas sabia todo lo que tenia que hacer. Salio de su cuarto y se dirigió al de su primo este estaba jugando a la videoconsola.  
  
Hola Dudley. Ahhh!....esto.hola.  
  
Harry notaba perfectamente el miedo en su voz aunque cualquier persona notaria el miedo que tenia su primo en ese momento. Así que decidió leer sus pensamientos. Se concentro en esto y poco después escucho una vocecilla en su cabeza parecida a la de su primo esta decía:  
  
¿Que hago ahora?, este bicho seria capaz de convertirme en cerdo, o hacerme la lengua mas larga aun, o cualquier cosa peor de la que ya me hallan echo esos anormales de sus amigos.  
  
No te preocupes primo no te voi a hacer nada.  
  
Harry salio de su habitación sabia que el poder del tono de voz no le serviría con su primo se notaba perfectamente que tenia miedo tanto con su poder como si no lo tuviera. Así que decidió hablar con su tía con ella era más complicado entender sus sentimientos. Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con su tía.  
  
¡Hola tía! Que haces aquí niño. Como te atreves a volver con lo que le hiciste a tu tío.  
  
Harry noto coraje, furia en su voz e incluso odio por el. Harry decidió probar si comprobaba si su poder de saber si miente o no. Así que le pregunto:  
  
Tía, ¿quieres a mi tío? (Que preguntas mas tontas le hago, pensó Harry).  
  
Hubiera sido muy sorprendente que en su respuesta hubiera notado mentira pero no fue así.  
  
Claro que le quiero, y eso ¿a que viene ahora? Tía Petunia se estaba empezando a mosquear. No nada, oye tía aun odiando a mi madre, seguro que cuando ella murió con mi padre te sentiste mal ¿no? COMO ME VOY A SENTIR MAL SI NOS DEJARON A UN MOCOSO PARA CUIDARLO, HASTA MUERTOS DABAN PROBLEMAS.  
  
A Harry eso le hubiera enfurecido mucho si no hubiera notado que lo que su tía le decía era mentira. Eso le alegro al menos su tía quería un poco a su hermana. Harry subió a su cuarto feliz dejando a su tía muy confundida en la cocina.  
  
Bueno ahora le tocaría practicar el poder más difícil que tenía gracias a la herencia de su padre, El poder de controlar el espacio. Harry leyó todo lo necesario pero parecía muy difícil. Así que decidió dejarlo para el próximo día suponía que mañana lo conseguiría. Harry se acostó esperando el próximo día.  
  
------------------------------------Sueño-----------------------------------  
---------.  
  
Harry estaba enfrente de su cama en esta estaba su libro abierto por una pagina, Harry se acerco y en el libro había una hoja de pergamino. Harry lo cogió y leyó.  
  
Hola Harry cuando despiertes no pienses que esto es un sueño es realidad es mi forma de trasmitirte lo que debes hacer los siguientes poderes no los  
podrás controlar tan fácilmente necesitaras mi ayuda.  
Cuando te despierte coge el libro y di en voz alta "Tutores de mis  
poderes".  
Lo demás ya te vendrá hay.  
  
---------------------------------------fin del sueño------------------------  
--------------.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Decidió ponerse a practicar estuvo toda la mañana intentándolo pero no consiguió absolutamente nada.  
  
Mas tarde recordó su sueño ¿seria algo real? Por intentar no le pasaría nada así que cogió el libro i dijo en voz alta: ¡Tutores para mis poderes!  
  
Las hojas del libro empezaron a moverse muy rápido hasta que pararon en una zona. Harry leyó lo que ponía:  
  
Tutores.  
  
Algunos de tus poderes te serán imposibles de controlar por ti solo para ello necesitaras la ayuda de 2 tutores uno para tu ayuda con el poder de controlar el espacio y otro para tu ayuda con los poderes oscuros tb mas  
difíciles de utilizar.  
  
Para conocer a tus tutores solo tienes que pulsar en sus nombre que son los  
que salen a continuación:  
  
John Lino (tutor de control del espacio).  
  
Mathew Fauc (tutor de artes oscuras).  
  
Harry decidió poner su dedo en el primer nombre cuando llego a ponerlo sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y desapareció de la habitación con el libro.  
  
Apareció en una casa, en el hall de esta la casa parecía muy antigua. Tenia escasos muebles pero había un gran espejo cerca de unas escaleras que daban a pisos superiores a la derecha había una gran puerta cerrada de mármol. Detrás del alguien dijo:  
  
Hola Harry te estaba esperando. Me llamo John Lino encantado de conocerte.  
  
Nota del autor: Bueno otro capitulo mas, para las personas que leen mi fic y que han escrito alguno y lo han expuesto en ff.net decirles que como se ponen la conversaciones de dos personas separadas? Por ejemplo harry dice algo y abajo ron le responde yo lo escribo asi pero cuando lo subo a ff.net lo pone todo seguido haciendo mas difícil la forma de leerlo espero que me hayais entendido pq es algo q me esta liando:S Bueno gracias a tos por leer mi fic no me esperaba que en solo 3 dias que lleva expuesto me respondieran 7 personas toy mu feliz ( Y no olviden dejar rw. Los proximos capitulos los ire subiendo cuando me parezca bien y deciros que este libro es el comienzo después pienso seguir con un septimo libro(. 


	5. John Lino

Harry Potter y las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Notas del autor: En el proximo cpitulo podre las contestaciones a los rr. Sigan dejando nuevos rr con sus comentarios solo denle al boton de abajo a la izquierda en el boton GO, espero sus contestaciones al capitulo a ver si les guato ^^,  
  
Capitulo 5º. John Lino.  
  
Hola Harry te estaba esperando. Me llamo John Lino encantado de conocerte. Ho..hola ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Ho! Se muchas cosas d ti Harry, tuve una visita de alguien. pero eso no cuenta ahora. El me dijo que vendiras y me hablo de ti. Me pidio que te ayudara con el poder de llamar a los espiritus animales ¿no? Eh. esto. si, pero para ayudarme usted deberia tener ese poder ¿no? Y según lo que se ese poder es de mi familia de la linea Potter. Ha! Se me olvido comentartelo es que yo soi digamos tu tio 4º Mi nombre completo es John Lino Gomes Potter Delavoir. Yo era primo 3º de tu padre no lo conoci en persona pero escuche hablar de el. Y si estas pensando pq no te dejaron conmigo es pq e estado dando hasta ase 1 año una vuelta por el mundo conociendo cosas y gente y toda mi familia murio en la epoca de Voldemort si no em hubiera encatado cuidar de ti Harry. Por eso tengo ciertos poderes de la linea Potter pocos pero entre ellos el del control de los espiritus animales como tambien el de utilizar magia sin varita son los dos unicos poderes que tengo por linea Potter. ¿Pero porque no se me dijo esto antes? Bueno la verdad es que casi todo el mundo creia que estaba muerto y los pocos que sabian que seguia vivo no creyeron oportuno decirtelo. Pero eso ya no importa ven por aquí.  
  
John llevo a Harry a la derecha hacia la gran puerta de madera. Abrio la puerta y Harry pudo ver un espacioso salon con varias puertas al fondo una de ellas daba a un patio inmenso rodeado de arboles muy altos.  
  
¿Donde estamos John? Exactamente en casa de los Linos. En el bosque Lino al norte de Escocia eso te alcarara el frio que hace afuera cuando salgamos al patio. Ah! Y supongo que el libro sirvio de trasladador ¿no? A si es. Bueno y por ¿donde empezamos? No seas impaciente chico, y me puedes llamar primo al fin y al cabo de alguna manera lo soy. Claro Joh.esto primo. Bueno primeros. John miro de arriba y abajo a Harry. La verdad no te ves muy bien Harry, creo que tendremos que hacer ejercicio y deberas comer mas. Lo que me recuerda que en casa de tus tios no lo hacen muy bien tendre que hablar con ellos para decirles que te quedas aquí de momento.  
  
Harry estaba impresionado ¡se iva a quedar en casa con su primo! Era increíble dejaria a los Dursley por el momento, estaba muy feliz.  
  
Bueno chico sigueme tendremos que ir al gimnasio. ¿Gimnasio? ¿Tienes gimnasio? Claro chico mi familia me dejo una gran herencia aunque no se puede comparar con la tuya. Le dijo con una sonrisa a Harry.  
  
Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso habia una pasillo largo con varias puertas empezaron a caminar por el hasta llegar a la 3º puerta a la derecha y entraron. Harry vio una habitación con grandes ventanales muy luminosa, en ella habian muchas maquinas todas parecian de ejercicios.  
  
Bueno primero comenzaremos con las pesas. Ven aquí toma esta no es muy pesada.  
  
Harry cogio la pesa para el si era bastante pesada.  
  
Ahora toma esta otra en tu otra mano. Le acerco una pesa y se la puso en la otra mano. Ya esta yo cogere estas otras seguiremos haciendo pesas durante 30 minutos después saldremos a correr un poco. Terminaremos de correr e ire a casa de tus tios a avisarles y a traer tus cosas después ya comeremos.  
  
Como dijo John siguieron con las pesas durante 15 minutos Harry creia que no podia mas, cuando terminaron con las pesas lo hizo bajar al patio donde empezaro a correr. Después de 30 minutos harry estaba exhausto. Entonces volvieron a casa y John le dio una botella.  
  
¿Qué es esto? Es un pocion muy simple reconforta el cuerpo y lo descansa pero no se debe abusar de ella como mucho dos dosis al dia mas podria provocar daños en los musculos. Esta bien.  
  
Harry se tomo todo y sintio que su cuerpo se relajaba que se refrescaba como si se estuviera tomando una ducha.  
  
Bueno chico me e de ir tengo que hablar con tus tios volvere dentro de 20 minutos me aparecere cerca de casa de tus tios. Vale. Puedes ducharte si quieres es la 2º habitacion a la izquierda del piso de arriba. Esta bien, pero no tengo ropa. Ah! Es verdad se me olvido decirtelo, tienes ropa nueva, te la compre espero que te guste esta en tu habitación es la 4º habitacion a la izquierda del piso de arriba la mia esta alado de esa. Bueno me voi ya  
  
Sin deci nada mas desaparecio dejando a un Harry confundido pero a la vez agradecido. Decidio subir las escaleras y llego a la 4º habitación abrio la puerta y se encontro con una habitación enorme habia una cama muy grande que parecia muy comoda, un escritorio y un balcón que daba al patio tb habia un ropero y al fondo una puerta que harry vio que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño, ya no le haría falta ir al otro se daria una ducha ahí, se dirigio al ropero y lo abrio loi que vio lo dejo impresionado, habia muchisima ropa desde camisas, pantalones, cortos, largos, pirtas, blusas, camisetas, playeras, tennis, de todo Harry cogio una camisa un jersey y un pantalón largo pq hacia bastante frio. Se dirigio al baño y se ducho. Salio de la ducha con su nueva ropa, no sabia que hacer a si que decidio dar una vuelta por la casa. Recordo que la habitación de su primo estaba alado y fue a ella. Su habitación y la de el se parecian mucho el tambien tenia una gran cama, un escritorio y el ropero, pero tambien tenia un mueble con muchos libros y objetos, Harry conocia solo un objeto un pensador que habia en la segunda estantería. Los demas eran absolutamente nuevos para el tambien habia fotos por la habitación, todas magicas algunas eran de su primo pero la mayoria eran de otras perosnas que harry no conocia. Después de ver todo salio al pasillo y siguió a la siguiente habitación cuando la vio se quedo pasmado era una biblioteca pero no era normal era inmensa tenia escaleras que daban a niveles superiores y que bajaban en total harry conto 3 niveles superiores y 2 inferiores, cada nivel se especificaba en algo. En el que harry se encontraba era el de magia blanca. Salio de la gran biblioteca pensando que volveria hay todas las veces que pudiera. Las demas habitaciones eran otros dormitorios. Bajo al primer piso se dirigio al salon pq recordo que en el habia tres puertas cuando se acerco a estas vio que tenian letreros puestos. En la del medio ponia COCINA, en la de la derecha ponia SOTANO, en la de la izquierda ponía COMEDOR. Harry entro en la cocina era una cocina normal se parecia a la de la madriguera solo que habia una puerta que comunicaba con el salon cogio esta puerta y entro en el comedor. Habia una gran mesa y varias sillas una chimenea y varios cuadro grandes magicos de personas. Cada cuadro tenia el nombre de la persona y lo que habia echo debajo de este. El mas cercano a Harry era un hombre robusto con barba corta negro. Su nombre era Vandal Quidich y por lo que ponia era el creador de su deporte favorito. Harry salio del salon y se dirigio a el sotano al abrir la opuerta le entro un frio elado por todo el cuerpo eso deberian ser como las mazmorras de Hogwarts en invierno. Lo que vio Harry fue un pasillo no muy largo con cuatro puertas, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Justo cuando Harry iva a entrar en la primera puerta alguien hablo.  
  
Oh! Harry estas aquí te estaba buscando por toda la casa ¿Qué haces aquí? Era su primo John. Estaba ando una vuelta por la casa y no me dio tiempo a darte las gracias antes por la ropa me gusta mucho. Me alegro que te guste y no importa ahora me encargo de ti. Dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecia que era la primera vez que estaba al cargo de alguien y harry pensop que asi era. Oye primo que es lo que hay en estas habitaciones. Pues en la que ivas a entrar hay una sala para hacer pociones, con sus ingredientes y todo, la siguiente es una salon de duelo, la otra da a unas escaleras que llevan a la torre de las lechuzas y la siguiente da a una torre donde se puede estudiar astronomia fácilmente. Valla, tu casa es muy grande. La tuya tambien lo es Harry. ¿la mia?, yo no tengo casa. Oh! Si que tienes, veamos tienes un castillo en el valle Godric, una mansión a las afueras de Londres y un castillo cerca de Hosmeade. Todo heredado harry. Pero hasta que no cumplas la mayoria de edad no seran pasaran a ser tuyos y caundo cumplas los 17 tendras todo eso mas otras cuantas camaras en Gringots que tambien son heredadas. O que creias ¿que tu familia era pobre? La familia Potter siempre a sido una de las mas adineradas de toda Inglaterra Harry. Pero yo nunca supe nada de eso. Bueno tp era necesario decirtelo ya que si no podias tenerlo para que decirtelo, pero bueno ya lo sabes asi que cuando cumplas la mayoria de edad para un mago te pertenecera toda la herencia de los Potter.  
  
Harry estaba maravillado ¡todo eso era suyo!  
  
Bueno vamos a almorzar Vale tengo mucha hambre Pues veras que tu primo es un gran chef jajaja o si no nos quedamos sin comer. Esto último lo dijo sacando la lengua.  
  
Nota del autor: ¿Qué os a parecido el primo John? Os parece bien que Harry es año que viene sea una de las personas mas ricas de toda Inglaterra, bueno eso si no pasa nada ( jejeje mi mente es muy perversa buahahahah :P bueno espero que os guste y no olvideis. DEJAD RW. 


	6. Nueva vida

Harry potter y las artes oscuras.  
  
6. Nueva vida.  
  
Harry se fue a acostar tare, ya que estuvo hablando con u primo de todas las aventuras que tuvo y a la vez Harry le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que comenzó el colegio. Harry durmió muy bien en su cama, era muy espaciosa y bastante cómoda.  
  
A la mañana siguiente John entro en la habitación de Harry se acerco a este y una mueca de risa se hizo en su cara. Saco la varita y en 3 segundo harry estaba en el suelo con todas las mantas echadas encima y John estaba muerto de risa viendo a harry todo asustado.  
  
jajajaja Harry levanta ya son las 7 tenemos que entrenar.  
  
Que?? Las siete!!! John es demasiado temprano déjame dormir un poco mas. Dijo Harry con cara de dormido.  
  
de eso nada o te levantas o te echo un cubo de agua fría encima, y creeme que lo hago.  
  
Harry se levanto lentamente y puso las mantas encima de su cama  
  
Venga refréscate un poco quítate el sueño y ponte ropa de sport.  
  
esta bi..bi...en. A Harry se le escapo un gran bostezo.  
  
Te espero abajo. Dijo john  
  
Harry entro en el cuarto de baño y se lavo la cara se peino lo que pudo y eso no era mucho ya que su pelo estaba mas revuelto que nunca. Después volvió al cuarto y abrió su armario. Cogió un chándal azul con chaqueta incluida y unos tenis negros, bastante cómodo todo. Bajo a la cocina y allí estaba John esperando.  
  
siéntate aquí tienes tu desayuno te ara falta.  
  
Vale. Harry se sentó y comenzó a comerse las tostadas con mermelada y el zumo de calabaza que tenia de desayuno. Al rato termino todo.  
  
Bueno venga que comenzamos, te explico lo que aremos. Primero correremos durante media hora aproximadamente por los alrededores el jardín sur allí hay mucho sitio pro donde correr. Después volveremos a casa y en la cabaña cerca del bosque hay material de entrenamiento, ya sabes, pesas, maquinas y todo lo que necesitaremos. Después iremos a la piscina, no te preocupes es interior, tiene techo y esta climatizada no ara frió.  
  
Esto primo..  
  
Si harry?  
  
Es que yo.no se.nadar.  
  
Oh! No hay problema yo te enseñare veras como te gusta mucho.  
  
Esta bien.  
  
Así salieron y anduvieron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la entrada de los jardines sur; esto eran los jardines menos cuidados en los que había plantas mas raras, Harry pensó que muchas de ellas eran mágicas.  
  
ven por aquí. Dijo john, lo acompaño a un pequeño camino que parecía interminable. Por aquí será por donde correremos, no te acerques mucho a los jardines algunas plantas no son muy "pacificas".  
  
Esta bien primo no me acercare eso te lo aseguro. Dijo Harry recordando su experiencia en primer curso con el lazo del diablo.  
  
Venga comencemos. John empezó a correr tenia un rimo bastante rápido Harry no podía ni seguirlo y a los 15 minutos ya estaba agotado.  
  
Primo.no.pue..do..mas.  
  
Venga harry!! Que mala forma tienes aminoraremos el ritmo pero tienes que terminar la carrera así que venga a correr,  
  
Harry comenzó a corre de nuevo alado de John era verdad que aminoraron el paso, peor aun así cansaba mucho cuando se dio cuenta volvía a estar a la entrada de los jardines.  
  
ves no fue para tanto ya paso la media hora.  
  
es verdad se me paso bastante rápido.  
  
Si??!! Pues ahora a la cabaña.  
  
Hay!! Se me olvido que quedaba todavía mucho. Harry estaba totalmente agotado pero siguió a su primo hasta una cabaña un poco destartalada en el límite del bosque. En serio entrenaremos aquí??. Dijo Harry con cara de incredulidad.  
  
Pues si, pero las apariencias engañan ya veras porque lo digo. John entro en al cabaña que esta oscura y Harry lo siguió. Cuando entraron John encendió la luz de las antorchas con su varita y Harry pudo ver una cabaña muy pequeña totalmente vacía.  
  
Las apariencias engañan??. Pues esta vez no mucho primo. Dijo Harry  
  
Espera. John se dirigió a un muro cercano y puso su mano en el, este instantáneamente desapareció y dejo ver a Harry otra estancia mucho mas grande con gran cantidad de maquinas mas modernas.  
  
Guau!!. Como hiciste eso??.  
  
Bueno es un muro de la verdad. Si tus intenciones son buenas te dejan paso si no funciona como un expelliarmus sales despedido hasta el otro muro de la habitación que te volverá a mandar al otro y así hasta que alguien te ayude.  
  
Valla cada día me entero de una cosa nueva primo. John y Harry entraron a la habitación más moderna.  
  
Venga Harry comenzaremos con las pesas. John le paso una pesa a Harry de unos 7 Kg. Harry estuvo haciendo pesas y después paso a las maquinas y después a hacer abdominales y flexiones. Harry estaba machacado.  
  
Bueno creo que ya es hora de pasar a la piscina.  
  
Vale!!. Harry estaba emocionado de que al fin aprendería a nadar bien. Caminaron hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba el campo de quidich, la piscina al aire libre(que ahora estaba vacía), y la piscina interior que estaba en un pequeño edificio de cristaleras. Entraron al edificio y Harry noto el calor que desprendía el agua.  
  
Harry a los vestuarios, tenemos que cambiarnos. Harry y John se dirigieron a una puerta lateral que daba a los vestuarios donde Harry eligió un bañador tipo calzonas que le quedaban por las rodillas negro con unos relámpagos amarillos. John se puso uno de ese estilo peor en azul con dibujos en blanco. Después de cambiarse se fueron a la piscina y John se metió en la zona menos profunda allí enseñaría a Harry.  
  
Vamos Harry! No cubre solo es medio metro. Harry bajo pro las escaleras no se fiaba mucho y al tocar el suelo se dio cuenta que el agua no el tapaba lo que lo dejo mas tranquilo. John empezó a ayudar a Harry diciéndole como mover los brazos y las piernas y las formas en las que podía nadar. Al cabo de media hora Harry sabía nadar medianamente, lo suficiente para no ahogarse y ya nadaba por la zona más onda de hasta 5 metros. Después de esto lo enseño a bucear un poco y a los tres cuartos de hora salieron de la piscina duchados y con la ropa puesta y se dirigieron a la casa.  
  
Bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre. Dijo John.  
  
Si!!. Me muero de hambre. Harry y John se dirigieron a la casa y entraron el al cocina John empezó a hacer algo de comer con ayuda de la magia. Al rato ya tenia la comida echa y estaban sentados ya comiéndosela. Cuando terminaron John le dijo a Harry que hasta la 5 podía hacer lo que quisiera y que a esta hora le daría clases sobre sus poderes y de defensa contra las artes oscuras y un poco de duelo. Harry no sabia que hacer, peor se acordó de la gran biblioteca del segundo piso y decidió ir a esta.  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno un capitulo ams siento la tardanza es que tuve una decaida animica y no tenia ganas de escribir peor bueno eos ya paso y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que els guste no es muy interesante epro en estos capitulos seran un pokitin aburridos pero ya psara algo ^^, ajajaj solo esperar actualizare esta vez ams pronto( RECORDAD DEJAD RR PLSS me haceis muy feliz con estos.  
  
Contestación de rr:  
  
sSiRiUs BlAcKk22: Gracias por tu rr eres uan de las que siemrpe deja uno y eso em encanta!!! Espero que sigas leyendo al historia y me sigas dejando mas rr me ecanta los tuyos^^,.  
  
CAPIT: Gracias por lo de los rr anonimos la verdad no tenia ni idea que nos e acepataban ^^U es k es mi rpiemr fic y no estoy muy familiarizado epro ya voi aprendiendo todo ( bueno que gracias por lo de lso espacios lo puse en practica en este capitulo a ver si sale bien esperomos q si.  
  
Sisma-Anon: Otra que me escribe muy a menudo em encanta tb q me escribais tanto y ademas me ayudais sosi unos grandes lectores ^^, espeor que sigas dejan ams rr te los agradezco todos mucho.  
  
LoBeZnO: aquí de neuvooooo unos de mis escritores preferidos lee mi fic esto es muy emocionande XDD bueno ya veo q te gusot lo del libro y lo del tutor aki tienes un nuevo capitulo y haber si ya pones el final de tu fic que me estas dejando en ascuas al fin se acerca el final del primer año no? Ahora te dejo un rr en tu fic y sigue leyendo. 


	7. Primeras clases con John

Harry Potter y las artes oscuras.  
  
7. Primeras clases con John.  
  
Después de Harry decirle a John que estaría en la biblioteca paso primero por su cuarto pensó en coger algunos pergaminos, la pluma y tinta, alo mejor lo necesitaba para algo. Al llegar a su baúl vio algo extraño este tenia 4 cerraduras y en la primera había una llavero con 3 llaves, Harry abrió la primera cerradura y hay encontró los pergaminos y todo lo que solía tener en el baúl pero faltaban algunos libros, la capa invisible el mapa del merodeador, la saeta de fuego y el libro de la vida. Harry rápidamente abrió la segunda cerradura y hay encontró los libros que faltaban meno el de la vida. Harry con la última llave que quedaba intento abrir la tercera cerradura pero esta no se abría así que lo intento con la cuarta y esta se abrió y dio paso a unas escaleras que daban a una pequeña habitación. Su baúl era como el de Ojoloco Moddy en su cuarto año, peor la tercera cerradura no tenia llave así que puso sus manos en la cerradura y la intento abrir, en cuanto la toco la cerradura desaprecio y se abrió el baúl en el había un espacio mayor y hay estaban todos los objetos que faltaban todos muy bien puestos. Harry ya se tranquilizo y pensó que su primo le habría echo este regalo y que mas tarde se lo agradecería, cogió un pergamino tinta y su pluma favorita y se encamino a la ultima puerta del pasillo.  
  
Cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con esa gran habitación de varios pisos, camino por la primera planta en ella estaban los escritorios para leer con pequeñas lamparitas que no se podían apagar y siempre estaban encendidas, Harry decidió dar una vuelta por la biblioteca para familiarizarse con ella, fue paseándose por la primera planta en ella se encontraban libros de todos tipos de materia pero nada en particular casi todo lo que había hay Harry ya lo conocía, también había unos cómodos sillones alrededor de una chimenea que al igual que las lámparas nunca se apagaba. Harry fue viendo otros pisos cada uno se especializaba en diferentes cosas pero mas o menos seguían un orden según los pisos, es decir los pisos por debajo del 1º se iban dedicando cada vez a libros con información de magia mas oscura y los pisos superiores al contrario con magia blanca. Al rato en la planta 1º alado de los sillones Harry descubrió un pequeño mapa colgado a la pared como el de los merodeadores pero en vez de Hogwarts de la biblioteca y si le preguntabas sobre algún tipo de información te decía el libro que deberías coger y en que parte se encontraba.  
  
Harry comenzó a leerse algunos libros de defensa y de principales hechizos y contraechizos, algunos pensó que muy útiles.  
  
Al cabo de una hora Harry dejo el libro en la mesa para seguirlo leyendo cuando tuviera tiempo y se dirigió fuera de la biblioteca para buscar a su primo, cuando salio por la puerta se lo encontró en el pasillo andando en su dirección:  
  
Venga Harry ya es hora de nuestra primera clase.  
  
¿Dónde daremos las clases?  
  
En esta aula de aquí.  
  
Esto primo.. Mi baúl esta.diferente.  
  
Ah si! Fui yo, pero si no te gusta...  
  
Claro que me gusta esta muy bien muchas gracias primo.  
  
Bueno ahora a dar las clases.  
  
Vale.  
  
El primo John abrió una puerta oculta en el muro. Y entraron a una habitación con una mesa grande y varias estanterías llenas de multitud de objetos mágicos que Harry nunca había visto, plantas y en una pared algunas espadas colgadas a esta.  
  
Hoy haremos algo que creo que te gustara mucho. Llevo preparándola desde hace un mes y ya esta lista. Es la poción para convertirse en animago Harry solo le falta echarle el pelo del animal que quieras ser. ¿Cuál quieres?  
  
Como lo era mi padre un ciervo.  
  
Muy bien pues espera que lo busco...esta aquí.no aquí.mmm. John buscaba por toda la habitación de estantería en estantería hasta que pro fin lo encontró.  
  
Aquí esta! Toma échala en este baso junto con la poción.  
  
Harry echo unos cuantos pelos en un baso junto a una poción azul oscuro. Cuando los echo tomo un color marrón para después volver al azul oscuros de antes.  
  
Bébetela.  
  
Harry se la bebió y no dejo ni una sola gota. Al instante noto como el liquido recorría todo su cuerpo que llegaba a su estomago y que de este pasaba a cada vena de todo su organismo.  
  
Bien así esta el primer paso ahora lo demás no es muy difícil. Primero tienes que relajarte para eso siéntate aquí. John hizo aparecer un sillón y Harry se sentó en el, John le estuvo diciendo como relajarse y a los minutos tenia todo su cuerpo relajado y estaba muy tranquilo entonces John le dijo que pensara que era u ciervo que corría por el bosque con su cornamenta y a sus patas corriendo a toda velocidad. Harry se lo imagino se veía el pero no era el era como un ciervo joven así estuvo unos minutos pensando que el era ese ciervo y de repente comenzó a notar un leve picor en la piel y un sentimiento muy extraño y cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba sentado en el sillón sino a cuatro patas, peor no era el era ese ciervo que el vio, John le trajo un espejo y le enseño como había quedado y a Harry le gusto mucho, le gusto bastante su forma animaga. Ahora el primo John volvía a hablar.  
  
Para volver a ser normal tienes que pensar en ti mismo en algún momento que hallas pasado n algo que te halla ocurrido piensa en ti. Harry so volvió a concentrar y a pensar en sus aventuras en Hogwarts, en cuando conoció a sus amigos el colegio, cuando conoció a su primo. Y cerro los ojos para concentrarse y cuando los volvió a abrir miro al espejo y volvió a ser Harry así q se levanto del suelo en el que estaba y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por haberlo conseguido.  
  
John! Lo conseguí! Soy un animago y como mi padre soy un ciervo!  
  
Si lo conseguiste Harry pero debemos seguir practicando la media hora que nos queda de tu primera clase lo seguiremos practicando después te enseñare los secretos de la mente y a controlarla, creo que el año pasado ya diste algo sobre Oclumency[ no recuerdo si era Oclumency o Oclumendy ] ¿no?  
  
Si, pero no me fue muy bien.  
  
Pues cuando termine este mes conseguirás controlar tu mente por completo, a cambiarte de forma a animago fácilmente, a utilizar la magia sin varita sin que te canses mucho y a controlar el espacio que te rodee.  
  
No se si en un solo mes podré hacer todo eso.  
  
Ya veras que si, tienes un gran potencial.  
  
La clase siguió convirtiéndose de nuevo en ciervo y volviendo a humano varias veces hasta que la media hora paso y le dio un descanso de 5 minutos y unas onzas de chocolate para que se recompusiera.  
  
Bueno comencemos de nuevo ahora nos toca Oclumency siéntate en la silla.  
  
Esta asignatura no me gusta. Harry se sentó en la silla y John se sentó en otra silla delante de el.  
  
Bueno la forma de aprender es esta pero no te preocupes no mirare recuerdos que no sean de tu agrado al menos intentare no hacerlo.  
  
Esta bien comenzamos ya?  
  
Si. John fijo su mirada en la de Harry y entro en su mente comenzó a ver recuerdos de Hogwarts con los amigos de Harry pero cuando llego a un momento del final del cuarto curso encontró una gran resistencia en la mente de Harry le impedía entrar hay, lo intento con mas fuerza peor se le escapo el control y fue Harry quien termino en su mente. John consiguió expulsarlo y romper el contando visual.  
  
Valla Harry aprendiste bastante en otro año.  
  
No lo suficiente casi entras y ves lo que no quería.  
  
Pero vas muy bien no tardaremos mucho en conseguir que controles tu mente es mas necesitamos que la controles para que después controles otros poderes como el control del espacio que te rodea.  
  
John y Harry siguieron con las clases a John se le hacia casa vez mas difícil entrar en algunos lugares de la mente de Harry y sin hablar de su niñez la tenia completamente cerrada pero podía ver casi todo por no decir todo lo que hizo en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pero el ultimo año estaba también bastante cerrado pero al final de clase Harry estaba tan cansado que consiguió entrar en esa parte de su mente y ver lo que le ocurrió al final del cuarto y quinto curso y se prometió que no intentaría volver a ver esa zona.  
  
A la hora termino la clase y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones ya que se les había echo tarde y era hora de dormir.  
  
Notas del autor: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa otra capitulo ams siento mucho mucho mucho la tardanza es que estuve malito( y no me dio tiempo a subirlo pero bueno ya esta aquí asi que espero les guste mucho lo intente hacer un pokito mas largo no se si lo consegui ^^U bueno estos ultimos pisodios se estan haciendo un poco aburridos y bastantes explicatorios peor no se de que otra formal enseñarle a Harry todo pero aparte de este capitulo y el siguiente creo que seran los ultimos dre vacaciones y ya comenzara el curso.. tengo reservadas vastantes cosas solo un pekeño adelante ¿no se han dado cuenta de que no e echo ninguna referencia a la muerte del padrino de Harry? No se emocionen no lo voi a esucitar lo siento peor creo q ROWLING no lo ara asi que soi mas bien realista pero tendreis una explicación de pq no estara triste me deprimen los fics tristes aunque aun asi me gustan leerlos y este fic tp sera muy alegre siemrpe ahora lo es peor cada vez se pondra peor... Mi mente puede hacer cualquier locura ^^,  
  
Respuesta a rr:  
  
LoBeZnO: te gusto lo de la pared??? Jejejeje pues se me ocurrio cuando lo escribia estaba buscando algo magico y se me ocurrio eso y lo de que Harry suda la camiseta.. Pues aun le queda mucho que sudar se va a tirar un mens entero entrenando duro tanto fisica como psiquica mente.  
  
Viena: pues aquí tienes el capitulo gracias por dejar tu rr y sigue leyendo el fic q yo lo actualizo auqneu algunas veces me retraso un pokito ^^U  
  
Punky: me gusta que te guste mi fic jajajaja espero que los capitulos ya queden bien si no seguire tu consejo y le dare una patada a ff . net por lo del Dark lord pues Harry esta batante escondido y aun no averigua donde esta metido asi que se esta entreteniendo con otras cositas que aun no os puedo decir que mas tarde averiguareis y que Harry aun no sabe.  
  
Falcore: olaaaaaa en este capitulo intente alargrlo ams pero es que me quedo corto me gusta dejar bien claro lo que pasa y no decir muchas cosas importantes en el mismo cpitulo peor intentare cada vez hacerlos mas largos.  
  
Ohjuotaku: holaaaaaaa gracias por leer el fic aquí tiens una nuevo capitulo y Ron saldra dentro de dos capitulos cuando cojan el tren a no ser q se me ocurra algo pero mejor no si se me ocurre algo es algun atauqe y si tienes q salir ron seria a la familia Wesley y eso no kieor hacerlo..aun.. jajajaja no aun no se a kien atacara el lord oscuro peor lo q se es k liara una buna.  
  
Akasha-Potter: Bueno aki esta la continuación em alegra que te guste el fic ya cogi tu direccion y ya te mando un e_mail diciendote de la actualizacion. 


	8. A la Madriguera

Harry Potter y las artes oscuras.  
  
Capitulo 8. A la Madriguera  
  
Había pasado ya unas semanas desde que Harry empezara sus clases desde ese momento todo había seguido igual, dando sus clases con John y haciendo el ejercicio matutino al que poco a poco se acostumbro, pasaron los días de clases y se podía decir que si Harry no era un experto en Oclumency al menos lo parecía, habían conseguido grandes logros y ahora Harry tenia un control total de su mente, aparte de ser un animago, había que aclarar no registrado, controlar la magia sin varita y controlar el espacio de su alrededor, entre muchas cosas esas eran unas de las mas importantes que Harry había conseguido dominar por el momento, le había costado un gran esfuerzo llegar al nivel que tenia en estos momentos, pero el tiempo pasaba y las vacaciones se terminaban.  
  
Harry se sentía tan cómodo en su cama de la mansión de los linos que no se percato que su lechuza Hedwin estaba en la ventana golpeteándola para que la dejaran pasar.  
  
Harry escuchaba pequeños golpes de algo chocando con el cristal, le estaba resultando tan molesto que se levanto para ver que era, al levantarse vio a su inconfundible lechuza en la ventana, le traería una carta pero ¿de quien?, Harry estaba pensando esto cuando abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a su lechuza que se poso en su hombro y le dio un suave mordisco en su oreja en señal de cariño, Harry le quito la carta que llevaba atada a la pata, desdoblo y vio la letra de su mejor amigo Ron y comenzó a leer.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Quede tiempo tío!! No se nada de ti desde que termino el curso, espero que todo este bien, tengo que contarte muchas cosas y por lo que se tu también  
a mi. pero no escribo para eso, ya se acercan el fin de vacaciones y Dumbledore nos a dicho que la ultima semana puedes venir a la madriguera!! Será fantástico Hermione lleva aquí casi todo el verano, ella y Ginny se  
han echo grandes amigas, te esperamos hoy por la noche.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry estaba feliz de volver con sus amigos pero por una vez en la vida su verano había sido fantástico y echaría mucho de menos a su primo, aunque sentía que se volverían a ver y muy pronto.  
  
Harry miro su reloj mágico, (obsequio de Lino), para ver que hora era. aun era temprano pero decidió bajar, antes se puso la ropa deportiva que mas le gustaba y bajo a la cocina para desayunar , no esperaba que su primo estuviera levantado pero para su sorpresa en la cocina estaba Lino, pero aparte de el algunas personas mas.  
  
Sentado en un silla tomando una taza de café estaba Remus Lupin ex profesor suyo y gran amigo se sus padres, alado de el estaba Ninfadora o como mas se la conocía Tonks, con su pelo color rosa chicle.  
  
Cuando lo vieron Tonks se levanto rápidamente, se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo.  
  
Harry ¿como estas? Te ves muy bien, as crecido mucho. Tonks lo miraba con cara de incredulidad, Harry estaba echo todo un hombre!!, pensó Tonks.  
  
Y era verdad todas las sesiones matutinas de ejercicio habían echo "arreglos" en Harry. Había crecido unos centímetros y tenia una complexión mucho mas musculosa.  
  
Me encuentro muy bien Tonks. Tu también te ves muy bien, pero como es que estáis aquí?  
  
Bueno Harry, Dumbledor nos a dado el encargo de llevarte a la madriguera, creo que ya sabes que pasaras hay el resto del verano no?  
  
Si, me acaba de llegar la carta de Ron. Harry dirigió una mirada a su primo, este parecía triste por la partida de Harry pero cuando noto que lo miraba cambio su expresión a una alegre.  
  
Venga Harry a desayunar que tenemos que entrenar. No creerías que te ibas a librar del entrenamiento?  
  
oh oh! No me digas que ahora tenemos que ir a correr? Casi no tengo fuerzas!! (la verdad es que era mentira, pero estaba muy cansado y no tenia ganas de correr)  
  
Eso se soluciona con un buen desayuno. John le planto delante suya un buen plato con tostadas con mermelada, jugo de calabaza, algunos panecillos y alguna que otra cosa.  
  
Harry se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comerse todo, no se había dado cuenta de que tenia un hambre atroz.  
  
A los cinco minutos termino todo y se levanto de su silla. Tenia el estomago lleno, y pensar que ahora tenia que correr.  
  
Bueno ya termine comenzamos el entrenamiento. Harry pensó que mientras corría podría agradecerle a su primo pro todo y preguntarle si le vería de nuevo.  
  
ahora tienes prisa? No hay quien entienda a los chicos de vuestra edad. John le sonrió a Harry.  
  
Bueno mientras antes comencemos, antes terminara todo.  
  
Bueno Remus, Tonks si quieren pueden entrenar con nosotros aunque con sus atuendos no se los aconsejo. (Ellos vestían con túnicas no muy buenas para hacer ejercicio.  
  
Bueno la verdad es que mejor los observamos (no tengo ninguna gana de correr, pensó Remus) esperaremos hasta que terminen. Remus estaba alado de Harry se había quedado muy sorprendido con la nueva apariencia de Harry.  
  
Seréis perezosos, yo que tu hacia un poco de ejercicio Remus , vas a terminar tan gordo como mi tío Vernon, bueno no rectifico! eso es imposible.  
  
Todos rieron por el comentario de Harry, y se dirigieron a lo jardines a correr, mientras que Remus y Tonks los esperaban en la cabaña.  
  
Se le ve bien, piensas que lo que hicimos estuvo bien Remus?. Pregunto Tonks cuando ya estaba a solas con Remus.  
  
Bueno lo echo, echo esta. Además creo que si no lo hubiéramos echo Ahora Harry tendría una gran depresión.  
  
Bueno si tuvimos el consentimiento de Dumbledor es porque estaba bien, nunca arriesgaría a Harry.  
  
En eso tienes razón Dumbledor es un gran mago, aunque últimamente el retorno de Voldemort esta muy ocupado ayudando a toda la comunidad mágica.  
  
No se que haríamos sin el, es un gran mago y sobretodo una gran persona.  
  
Así pasaron los minutos hablando hasta que escucharon a John y Harry caminar en dirección a la cabaña, salieron a su encuentro, los vieron un poco cansados pero aun tenían suficiente fuerza y resistencia para hacer mucho mas ejercicio.  
  
Hola chicos!! Corrieron mucho?? No me contesten se v que si.  
  
Tan cansado se nos ve?? Pregunto Harry.  
  
Están hechos una porquería, venga dense una ducha ya y vayámonos a casa. Dijo Tonks  
  
Lo siento Tonks pero aun nos queda un rato por entrenar, todavía tenemos que ir al gimnasio.  
  
- No me digan que van a seguir entrenando!! Pregunto Tonks sorprendida,  
  
Claro lo hacemos todas las mañanas. Cada día lo mismo. Respondió Harry.  
  
Yo no aguantaría eso ni una semana no se como pueden hacerlo. Dijo Remus  
  
bueno déjense de hablar tanto y sigamos entrenando, entraron a el gimnasio y comenzaron sus ejercicios.  
  
Después de media hora terminaron y decidieron omitir por hoy la sesión de piscina y darse ya una buena ducha, así que se dirigieron a casa y después de sus respectivas duchas bajaron a la cocina ya que era hora de comer. Comieron a gusto ablando de trivialidades, cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron al salón pero John le dijo a Harry que tenia que hablar con el así que se apartaron un poco de los otros.  
  
Bueno Harry se que la biblioteca te a gustado mucho, (había visto muchas veces a harry en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro) así que pensé que esto te gustaría, John le dio un pequeño anillo color plata, tenia un pequeño símbolo en un lenguaje extraño para Harry. Este anillo es especial dentro de el hay un replica de la biblioteca solo tienes que acercártelo a la cabeza y te absorberá y entraras en la biblioteca, espero que te halla gustado, y también que te sea de ayuda.  
  
John!! Esto es algo increíble, claro que me gusto.me encanto!! Tengo que agradecerte tantas cosas John, te as portado muy bien conmigo este a sido el mejor verano de mi vida.  
  
oh harry me hace muy feliz que estés tan bien, y después de todo somos familia es mi responsabilidad preocuparme por ti.  
  
John abrazo a Harry, eran la única familia que querían que les quedaban a ambos.  
  
Bueno Harry se nos a echo tarde ya es hora de irnos, yo te acompañare a la madriguera, después ya volveré.  
  
Esta bien, te echare de menos John.  
  
No te preocupes Harry nos veremos pronto te lo prometo.  
  
Harry y John se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde se encontraban Remus y Tonks, se prepararon a partir el primero seria Remus después Harry, después Tonks y por ultimo John.  
  
Remus se acerco a la chimenea que ya estaba encendida, cogió unos polvos de un tarrito que había encima de la chimenea los echo en esta y dijo. A la MADRIGERA!!. En unos segundos desapareció. Harry se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió algunos polvos e hizo lo mismo que Remus dijo fuertemente A LA MADRIGUERA!! Y noto ese vuelco al estomago que tanto odiaba ya empezaba a ver las chimeneas que pasaban cerca suya cerro los ojos al sentirse mareado, junto las manos a su cuerpo y se concentro en no moverse. De pronto noto suelo firme bajo sus pies, era increíble peor no se había caído!! Eso era un gran logro para el. Aun así estaba todo lleno de hollín.  
  
Harry!! Que gusto verte de nuevo, dijo una voz de mujer, la que para Harry era inconfundible. Vio como la señora lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo, sentía que la señora Wesley fuera como su propia madre.  
  
Estoy muy bien señora Wesley, gracias por preocuparse. Dijo Harry mientras Molly dejaba de abrazarlo.  
  
En ese momento Harry pudo divisar como y quien estaba en el salón de la Madriguera. Estaban los gemelos, Ron y un poco mas alejadas Hermione y Ginny, esta ultima un poco sonrojada.  
  
Hey Harry!! Amigo como estas? Ron lo miro de arriba abajo. Guau!! Tío me tienes que contar que hiciste este verano, estas muy cambiado.  
  
Es verdad Harry vas a ser el Don Juan de Hogwarts. Dijo Fred  
  
Te tendremos que dar algunas clases de cómo ligar. Dijo George entre risas.  
  
Después de presentarles a John a toda la familia, despedirse de el de Remus y de Tonks estos se fueron por polvos flu.  
  
Harry se dirigió a donde estaban Hermione y Ginny que le hacían gestos para que se acercara.  
  
Harry!! Que gusto volver a estar contigo. Le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Yo también me alegro de verte Hermione, y a ti también Ginny. La aludida subió al cabeza y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas que estaban fijos en ella, sonrió y le dijo.  
  
Te echamos muchos de menos, tienes que enterarte de muchas cosas.pero ya de eso hablaremos después, pasaste bien el verano con tu primo?  
  
Si estuvo muy bien, me lo pase en grande. Esa actitud de Ginny le gusto al menos esta vez le había podido hablar, aunque sonrojada pero le contesto.  
  
Chicos a cenar!! Dijo la señora Wesley desde la cocina.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a esta y se sentaron en la mesa, poco después empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida que hacia la señora Wesley. Hablando de trivialidades y de cómo habían pasado el verano y que había echo en este.  
  
Después de comer los mandaron a dormir Harry se despidió de los gemelos y de las chicas y entro al cuarto de Ron.  
  
El cuarto seguía igual con todo los posters de los Chudleys Cannons, todo de un color naranja.  
  
Bueno Harry cuéntame todo lo que te halla pasado.  
  
Oh! Ron este verano a sido increíble, mi primo es una gran persona, he aprendido mucho.  
  
Esto..tenia que preguntarte algo, no se si es que estoy loco o no, espero que me lo aclares, de alguna forma hablaste conmigo telepáticamente?  
  
Jajajajajajaja lo siento Ron, no sabia con quien practicar y pensé que contigo seria lo mejor, no lo suelo hacer muy a menudo porque me gasta muchas energías, aunque últimamente me canso menos, es uno de los poderes que e conseguido controlar.  
  
Guau Harry!! Esto es increíble, podremos hacer de cosas, este año será magnifico.  
  
No vallas tan rápido, es una de las primeras reglas que debí aprender, no debo utilizar mis poderes con fines oscuros, solo para el bien o para defenderme.  
  
Claro Harry, yo nunca te pediría hacer algo malo, solo algún escarmiento a alguna serpiente slytheriana.  
  
En eso tienes razón Ron. Creo que los Slytherins van a tener un año movidito.  
  
Después de media horas ablando, entraron als chicas muyh silenciosas, y se acoplaron a la plactica, después de las horas, las chicas terminaron dormidas olvidándoseles volver a su cuarto asi que Harry se encargo de llevar en brazos a Ginny a su cama y Ron a Hermione. Este había insistido tanto en que se hiciera así que no pudo objetar nada.  
  
Después de todo volvieron a la cama y se quedaron rápidamente dormidos.  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Bueno aquí un capitulo mas, intente hacerlo mejor que los demás y mas largo a ver si lo conseguí ^^U. Ya se acabaron las vacaciones, el próximo capitulo se terminara la semana en la madriguera, y volverán a Hogwarts. Ah! Quería pedir perdon pro si algunos nombres no están escritos bien, no soy muy bueno en eso, se como se dicen pero no como se escriben^^U espero R&R bueno, malos, peores, como los queráis escribir todos son bien recibidos y aquí van las contestaciones a rr:  
  
LoBeZnO: Me gusta que me dejes rr ^.^ te voy a decir algo sobre el entrenamiento, como te gusta tanto te diré que Harry se va a tirar todo el año entrenando, aun le quedan las clases de magia oscura. ya veras donde las dará y si te preguntas que como las va a dar si esta en Hogwarts, pues te diré que los fines de semana valen para algo ^^, pero si tu piensas que esto es entrenar , te diré que con tutores no se hace todo, tienes que salir a buscar mundo y a aprender de otras muchas personas, así se hacen los grandes magos, peor esto no lo hará hasta que termine este año, bueno ya te dije demasiado. Te dejo esperando tu RR  
  
Akasha-Potter: Me encanta que leáis y os guste mi Fic, es el primero que hago y necesito muchos apoyo moral para continuarlo.  
  
Zulma: ui quede preguntas!! Me gustan que me hagan preguntas ^^, a ver empiezo a contestarte.  
  
Los de las parejas, aquí te voi a defraudar un poco, en este capitulo ya se van bien cuales son mis parejas preferidas, aunque la verdad no voy a hacer parejas formales hasta el año que viene, aunque tanto a Ron como a Harry alguna chica se le insinuara. no creerías que Cho iba a dejar escapar a Harry, pero no te asustes no sucumbirán a la tentación, solo será algo para entretener, con lo de Luna y Ron me diste una gran idea, no sabia a quien poner para que se insinuara a Ron y pusiera a Hermione celosa, así que ya ves quizás halla algún romance entre ellos no lo tengo aun pensado del todo.  
  
Draco mortifago.. Eso es algo que me trae de cabeza no se que hacer si hacerlo bueno y un angelito o muy malo y un diablillo, lo que si se es que al final terminara estando del bando del bien, aunque e de aclarar que por mi parte no se va a hacer gran amigo del "trío maravilla" como dice el.  
  
Lo de las mascotas, pos si ya lo tenia pensado estoy indeciso entre una serpiente o un Fénix aunque quizás.. Tenga a los dos ajjaajja  
  
Harry en este fic no se hará oscuro pero cuando termine de escribir este primer año voy a hacer a la par que este otro fic. En el que si se hará muy malito peor en este no lo hará, tendrá poderes oscuros y tendrá que estudiar artes oscuras, si Dumbledore que utiliza la magia blanca no puede destruir a Voldemort pues entonces Harry aprenderá las dos tanto blanca como Negra. Y Snape y John, solo decirte que John para mi es como Sirius, no tan bromista pero no se llevara muy bien con Snape.  
  
Bueno ya te e contestado todo se me hizo larga la contestación.. Espero que sigas dejándome muchos rr.  
  
Paul: Gracias por dejar un rr e intentado en este capitulo hacerlo mas bien, a ver que te parece, dime todo lo que pienses no te cortes, mientras mas me digáis que es lo que no os gusta mas pronto lo podré cambiar. Sigue dejándome rr  
  
Rally: Bueno mi primera critica T.T, pero la verdad me a sentado muy bien incluso me a dado mas ánimos para seguir con el fic, desde que lei tu rr cambie todo lo que llevaba de capitulo e intente hacerlo mejor dime ahora si quedo mejor, espero que si ^^U a lo del el ciervo, pues yo lo puse así pq como su patronus es un ciervo y el respeta tanto a su padre pues lo hice así, y si e leído el quinto, y tengo la misma opinión que tu, harry se parece físicamente a su padre pero por dentro tiene toda la personalidad de su madre, aparte recuerda que James en su ultimo año dio un cambio radical tanto que termino siendo marido de Lily. Bueno espero que me dejes un rr mas y me digas los fallos que tengo en serio me eres de gran ayuda.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo y déjeme muchos RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En este ultimo capitulo uvo un pequeño fallo suvi el primer voceto del capitulo asi que lean este que esta corregido (la diferencia es bastante asi que leanlo de nuevo se nota pq este es mas grande.) 


End file.
